Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1 (manga)
The first Cardcaptor Sakura volume was published by Kodansha Comics in Japan on November 22nd, 1999. The volume contained 5 chapters; all illustrated by CLAMP. __TOC__ A bilingual version was released in an experimental attempt to teach Japanese children English. The first 6 volumes had a bilingual version released; the last 6 did not. The entire series was also released in hardcover; the first volume being released on March 5th, 2005 in Japan. North-America did not receive any part of the series in hardcover. In spring of 2015, a special Nakayoshi 60th Anniversary edition of the series was released where the first volume contained 7 chapters instead of 5. The cover art was completely redone by CLAMP. Chapters Original= Nakayoshi June 1996.jpg|Chapter 1|link=Chapter 1 Nakayoshi July 1996.jpg|Chapter 2|link=Chapter 2 Nakayoshi August 1996.jpg|Chapter 3|link=Chapter 3 Nakayoshi September 1996.jpg|Chapter 4|link=Chapter 4 Nakayoshi October 1996.jpg|Chapter 5|link=Chapter 5 |-|60th Anniversary= Nakayoshi June 1996.jpg|Chapter 1|link=Chapter 1 Nakayoshi July 1996.jpg|Chapter 2|link=Chapter 2 Nakayoshi August 1996.jpg|Chapter 3|link=Chapter 3 Nakayoshi September 1996.jpg|Chapter 4|link=Chapter 4 Nakayoshi October 1996.jpg|Chapter 5|link=Chapter 5 CCS IC V1 PG67.jpg|Chapter 6|link=Chapter 6 Nakayoshi December 1996.jpg|Chapter 7|link=Chapter 7 North-American/English Release Cardcaptor Sakura was released in North-America by TOKYOPOP on March 1st, 2000. Madman Entertainment used the TOKYOPOP translation to publish the manga in Australia and New Zealand. Originally, the first publication was printed as reading left-to-right, to accommodate western-readers. Later, when the manga was re-released on July 6th, 2004 the manga was printed in the original right-to-left reading style. The covers were also changed and considered "Collector's Edition". The first 6 volumes were released in special box sets, each containing 3 volumes; the last 6 volumes having the subtitle "Master of the Clow". "Chapter Comics" were also released. The first two chapters were released under "Mixx Entertainment" who would later be known as "TOKYOPOP". TOKYOPOP released the chapter-comics under their sublabel, "Chix's Comixs". Omnibus Edition 4 omnibus volumes were released by Dark Horse Comics on October 20th of 2010. Each volume contained 3 volumes of the Cardcaptor Sakura manga. The omnibus editions also used glossy, color pages for the chapter illustrations. Chapter Comics CCS CC Ch.1.jpg|Chapter 1|link=Chapter 1 CCS CC Ch.2.jpg|Chapter 2|link=Chapter 2 CCS CC Ch.3.jpg|Chapter 3|link=Chapter 3 CCS CC Ch.4.jpg|Chapter 4|link=Chapter 4 CCS CC Ch.5.jpg|Chapter 5|link=Chapter 5 International Releases The Cardcaptor Sakura manga was released in approximately 9 other languages; with the North-American translation going through the most re-distributions. Some countries also produced English translations i.e Singapore. China, Hong Kong and Taiwan Releases Within China, Taiwan and the city of Hong Kong several different releases and re-releases were published within each country. Many companies would translate the manga into a different dialect i.e Mandarin, Cantonese, or Taiwanese. Some companies even produced their own English translations. Countries like Singapore, translated the manga into simplified Chinese. Upon some re-releases, some publishing houses had changed their name i.e "Comics World" publishing Cardcaptor Sakura in 1997 had changed their name to "Jonesky Limited" by the time they re-released the manga in 2005. International Covers International= CCS France Vol.1.jpg|France - French Ver. Media System Edition CCS France Vol.1 Pika Edition.jpg|France - French Ver. Pika Edition CCS France Vol.1 Re-Release.jpg|France - French Ver. (Re-Release) CCS Catalan Vol.1.jpg|France, Italy, Spain - Catalan Ver. CCS Italy Vol.1.jpg|Italy CCS Spain Vol.1.jpg|Spain - Spanish Ver. CCS Germany Vol.1.jpg|Germany CCS Germany Re Vol.1.jpg|Germany (Re-release) CCS Portugal Re Vol.1.jpg|Portugal (Re-release) CCS Indonesia Vol.1.jpg|Indonesia CCS Korea Official Ver. Vol.1.jpg|Korea - "Official Korean Version" CCS Singapore Vol.1.jpg|Singapore - Chuang Yi Comics CCS Brazilian Portuguese First Edition Vol.1.jpg|Brazil - Brazilian-Portuguese Ver. CCS Brazilian Portuguese SE Vol.1.jpg|Brazil Special Edition - Brazilian-Portuguese Ver. |-|Chinese Releases= CCS Taiwan Vol.1.jpg|Taiwan - Ever Glory Publishing CCS Hong Kong Vol.1.jpg|Hong Kong - Comics World CCS Taiwan Hong Kong Vol.1.jpg|Hong Kong & Taiwan - Tong Li Comics (Re-release) Category:Manga